


A Moment Alone

by RedShirtWriter34567



Category: Hamlet (2009), Othello (1995)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hair-pulling, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Lovers, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Outdoor Sex, Riding, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:22:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27078766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedShirtWriter34567/pseuds/RedShirtWriter34567
Summary: Prince Hamlet takes a break from his lessons and takes a stroll through the gardens, where he is able to have a moment alone with his lover, Lodovico.
Relationships: Hamlet/Lodovico
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	A Moment Alone

Prince Hamlet sighed and put down his pencil, his hand aching from writing. He leaned back in his chair and stretched his arms over his head, joints cracking loudly. He’d been writing and studying for nearly two hours. His eyes felt dry, his brain crammed with information he wasn’t sure would ever be useful. He looked out the window, the sun high in the sky, shining through the high window. It was already noon and the prince decided that he’d earned a break, especially that the next thing on his list of duties was to go over a list of potential brides that had been picked out for him.

Hamlet cringed as he left his study and walked downstairs, grateful that he didn’t encounter anyone else. The servants were probably busy attending to their other duties. The prince reached the bottom of the stairs and exited the castle, sighing as the warm sun hit his skin and the wind ruffled his hair beneath his crown. He walked through the kingdom and nodded at the various passersby he encountered. After a few minutes he reached the pearl gates that led to the castle gardens, the place Hamlet always went to whenever he was in need of a break of being a prince.

He eased the gates open and closed as he entered the gardens, already feeling more at ease than before. He walked down a smooth, cobblestone path, inhaling the smell of honeysuckle and roses and apple trees fully in bloom. The prince walked a little further and had just reached the fountain in the center of the garden when he heard the humming. Hamlet stopped and looked around, spotting a flash of pale, sky-blue silk among the greenery, a head of thick, soft ringlet curls. Hamlet smiled as the humming continued and stepped forward, and a twig snapped beneath his foot. The humming stopped and Hamlet heard a soft laugh before the hummer started running off further into the garden.

‘So that’s how he wants to be,’ Hamlet thought with a smile, running after the hummer.

He ran through the garden and followed the blue silk and dark curls through the greenery until they vanished through a neatly trimmed hedge. Hamlet burst through the hedge and found himself in a secluded corner of the garden, protected by the hedge and a large tree. Standing beneath that tree, tossing a red apple up and down in their hand, was a gorgeous man dressed in white leggings, bare feet, a sky-blue tunic that emphasized his fair skin, gemstone-blue eyes, and his short, neatly trimmed beard that matched the colour of his curls.

“Lodovico,” Hamlet breathed with another smile. 

“Hello, my love,” Lodovico replied. “I was wondering when you’d show up here.”

“You were expecting me?” Hamlet asked, arching a slender eyebrow.

“I know you always come to the garden when you need a break,” Lodovico said. “I thought that perhaps you could take a break with me.” He tossed the apple into the air and caught it as it fell, holding it out toward the prince. “Are you hungry?”  


Hamlet stepped closer to his lover. “Are you tempting me?” 

“Perhaps,” Lodovico replied. “We are in a garden, after all, beneath an apple tree.”

Hamlet hummed as his lover held the apple to his lips. The prince’s tongue darted out to lick across the glossy red skin before biting down with loud, crisp crunch. Sweetness burst across Hamlet’s tongue, a trail of juice trickling down his chin. He put his hands on Lodovico’s hips, pulling him closer. Lodovico dropped the apple to the ground as he wound his arms around the prince, as Hamlet kissed him, gently at first, then more passionately, pushing a piece of the apple into Lodovico’s mouth with his tongue. The Venetian moaned at the combination of the sweetness of the apple and his lover’s tongue. Hamlet pressed closer, crowding Lodovico beneath the tree.

The Venetian ran a hand through his lover’s hair, knocking the crown off his head and onto the grass. Neither paid any attention as they began shedding clothes, kissing each time a garment was discarded. Hamlet unlaced his lover’s blue tunic and then pulled his leggings down his hips. Lodovico kicked them away and undid the front of Hamlet’s trousers, letting them pool around the prince’s ankles. When they were both finally naked, Lodovico kissed Hamlet again, moaning as the prince gripped his hips.

“I want you inside me, my love,” Lodovico gasped between kisses. “Please, make love to me right here.”

“Yes,” Hamlet breathed. “Oh, Lodovico.”

He lowered them both gently to the ground, hovering over his lover, kissing down his neck, nibbling his earlobe. Lodovico moaned at the feeling and pushed at the prince’s chest, making Hamlet lay on his back on the soft grass. Lodovico straddled him and both gasped when their sexes brushed together. The Venetian took them both in hand and stroked them briskly. Hamlet’s toes curled and he dug his nails into Lodovico’s hips, leaving crescents in the flesh. He sat up and kissed his lover’s chest, licking at a nipple and relishing in the moan that fell from his lover’s lips.

“I want to be in you, Lodovico,” Hamlet said, kissing his jawline, the hair there rasping against his own smooth skin. “Please.”

“Anything for you, my darling,” Lodovico replied.

He stopped stroking them both for a minute and kissed his lover’s neck, his jaw, licked across his sharp collarbone, then kissed across the prince’s slender chest, taking a nipple between his lips. Hamlet arched his back off the grass, moaning loudly, only to quickly cover his mouth with a hand. Lodovico smirked slightly and took his lover in hand again, guiding the prince’s sex into his entrance, which was already wet and open. Hamlet moaned behind his hand as Lodovico fully seated himself and placed his hands on the prince’s chest, caressing him. 

“You feel amazing, my love,” he purred. “You fill me so well.”

“Please, Lodovico,” Hamlet whined. 

The Venetian took pity on his lover and began moving, slowly at first, raising himself up before falling back down. He was so warm and wet and tight, like he always was. Hamlet placed his hands on his lover’s hips, holding him steady as he bounced. The prince was in awe and lost in a sweet fog of pleasure and lust and love. He sat up and put his back against the tree, drawing his lover into an embrace and a passionate kiss as Lodovico began to ride him with fervor. His nails left red tracks across the prince’s chest while Hamlet’s hands cupped his buttocks, squeezing him there before ghosting up and down his back. Lodovico laced one hand in Hamlet’s short brown locks and pulled his head back, their eyes locking. Hamlet pushed his hips up to meet Lodovico’s rhythm, both of them moaning and gasping in pleasure.

“I’m close, my love,” Lodovico told the prince. “Can you feel how close I am?”

Hamlet could indeed feel how closely his lover’s inner walls were clenching around him, his movements growing erratic. Warmth spread below the prince’s stomach and into his groin.

“I’m close as well, Lodovico,” Hamlet gasped. 

“Come for me, Hamlet,” Lodovico commanded, bringing his lips to the prince’s ear.

The prince yelled his lover’s name as he climaxed, filling his lover. Lodovico gasped as he felt his lover’s release fill him and felt himself grow tighter around the prince as he climaxed as well, his sex painting his chest and belly with his own release. He collapsed against Hamlet’s chest, panting. The prince’s breathing was heavy as well but his arms were tender as they wrapped around Lodovico, rubbing his back soothingly. Their skin was slick with sweat and release. After a few moments, Hamlet carefully eased himself out of his lover and Lodovico whined at the loss, but hummed happily as he laid his head and one hand on the prince’s chest. Hamlet ran his long fingers through his lover’s thick, soft, sweat-damp curls, sighing languidly.

They basked in silence for a long time, listening to the birds singing in the trees, the noises of the kingdom outside the garden’s walls. Patches of sunlight dappled the grass and peeked through the canopy of the apple tree, bathing one half of the prince’s face but leaving the other in shadow. 

“I love you, Lodovico,” Hamlet whispered, kissing his lover’s forehead. “Thank you for being here.”

“I love you too, Hamlet,” Lodovico replied. “And you’re welcome.”

Hamlet sighed again, this time sounding troubled. “I should leave soon. If I’m gone too long the guards may start to look for me.”

“They will not find you here,” Lodovico assured. “I led you to this area of the garden because of how secluded it is.” He pressed closer to the prince, kissing his chest. “Can you stay a bit longer, my love? Please?”

“I can never say deny you anything,” Hamlet said. “Of course I’ll stay.”

He interlaced his fingers with the hand Lodovico had resting on his stomach. The Venetian smiled and cuddled closer to the prince. They stayed that way for a few minutes more before Lodovico sighed, knowing he couldn’t have the prince all to himself every second of every day, no matter how much he yearned to. They got dressed and Lodovico picked up Hamlet’s crown, polishing it a bit with his sleeve before setting it onto the prince’s head with care and then stroking his face tenderly.

“I love you, my sweet prince,” Lodovico said. “My Hamlet.”

“I love you too, Lodovico,” Hamlet returned, kissing his love’s palm and caressing his cheek. “My heart will always belong to you and I will turn away a thousand brides to continue to be with you.”

Lodovico smiled at the prince’s pure words. Hamlet smiled back and kissed him one last time before leaving the garden. The Venetian lingered before he left as well, smirking a little when he felt the prince’s release drip down his thigh and dampen his leggings.


End file.
